Two Happy Ninjas and a New Year
by Blackie Frogz
Summary: PRNS [oneshot] The Ninjas celebrate the New Year. Some make it more special than others. BlakexTori Oh and HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!


Two Happy Ninjas and a New Year

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.

**-x-x-x-**

It was one year after Lothor's demise and a several months after the meeting with the Dino Rangers. The two groups ofRangers made sure to keep in touch with each other, the Dino Rangers were to update the Ninjas of their progress in Reefside ever few weeks,while the Ninjas offered helpful tips on defeating Mesagog.

The six Ex-Rangers and their once-guinea-pig Sensei gathered in the newly restored Ninja Ops. It was decorated with bright lights- fairy lights- tinsel and whatnot. At the side of the room was a Christmas tree, decorated with the same things that decorated the room. It was New Years Eve and the Ninjas and Sensei were having a little gathering of their own. Istead of their usual 'uniforms' that they wore in Ninja Ops, tonight they wore other clothes, street clothes.

Each of the Ninjas were doing well. Blake clinched several gold awards and a few silvers while biking. He was on his way to becoming world famous. Students in Shane, Dustin and Tori's class were exceeding- well with the exception with Eric, who dropped out after three days. However he was let back in and started to train harder and surpassed a few of his class mates quickly. Hunter- the Thunder Ninja Academy's head teacher-'s students were also doing really well. Cam was going to take over his father's place at the Wind Ninja Academy when his father thought he was ready, which according to Sensei was going to be quite soon. So all in all, they were doing well...

They were dressed in their respective and trademark colours. "Old habits die hard," Cam once said about them always wearing the same colours every single day for the past year.

"What you waiting, what you waiting for?" Gwen's voice blared over the stero. The lights in Ninja Ops were dimmed but bright enough to see where you were going so you wouldn't crash into anything or any one. It was ten minutes to the New Year.

"Wana bet Blake finally tells Tor?" Dustin asked. The Ninja, with the exception of Blake and Tori who hadn't heard him, smirked. Despite their obvious affection for each other, the two hadn't got together and frankly the rest of them were tired of their flirting.

"Sure," said Shane, grinning at the two Blue Rangers who were chatting with each other at the other side of the room.

**-x-x-x-**

"Why is Shane grinning at us?" asked Tori nervously. She had caught the Air Ninja grinning at them, deviously like he had an 'evil' plan, a few seconds ago.

"Maybe he's drunk?" offered Blake, unhelpfully. They didn't get beer or any alchohol to drink during the party, due to Sensei's disapproval. Sensei was already in his room, resting- despite just hanging around listening in on the teen's conversations.

**-x-x-x-**

"What makes you think they would? I mean Blake chickens out every time..." replied Dustin. The 'betting pile' was growing as Hunter added $1 in it. There was already $5 from Shane, who thought that Blake would tell Tori, $5 from Dustin, who didn't think so and $3 from Hunter, who thought his little brother would kiss Tori. Basically it was divided into three bets. One, Blake would _tell_ Tori he liked her. Two, Blake would completely chicken out and do nothing. Or three, Blake would kiss Tori.

"C'mon Cam, what do you think?" asked Hunter, ignoring the Earth Ninja's question.

"I'm not going to say anything," replied Cam, folding his hands across his chest as if it meant ending the conversation.

**-x-x-x-**

"Five... Four... Three... Two..." The Ninjas were counting down. "One!" The New Year had came...

"Tor?" Blake asked.

Tori turned around. Not knowing what he was doing, he lurched forwards and gave Tori a kiss. On her lips... A short one.

"Merry New Year," said Blake, his face was as red as well... Hunter and Shane's shirt mixed together.

Tori froze. Blushing as deeply as Blake. It was no secret that the two Ninjas were crushing on each other since the first time they laid eyes on each other. In fact, secretly, some where deep inside Tori, she was hoping Blake would confess or do something as crazy as this on New Year Day. Blake looked absolutly freaked at the stunt he just pulled. She resisted the urge to laugh at the poor Thunder Ninja.

**-x-x-x-**

"Hah! I win!" cried Hunter, spotting his brother's move. The other two Ninjas reluctantly handed over their money. "I told ya my little bro could pull through!" he added, proudly.He puffed out his chest, pompously as if he were the one who had done what Blake had done. "Money please..." Making a mental note to tell Blake that he bet on him a few days after, he collected his prize money from Shane and Dustin.

"But in a way he kinda told her he likes her!" Shane protested.

"Dude, you said he'd just _tell_ her, not kiss her," retorted Hunter, pocketing the money before the Ex-Red Ranger snatched it back.

"Blake finally done it," said Dustin, unhelpfully, eying the two lovestruck Ninjas. Finally.

Sighing, Cam said, "How did I get stuck with these idiots?" dramatically. The three Ninjas whacked him on the head. Inwardly, he was relieved that Blake and Tori were fianlly 'getting together', it was seriously annoying to hear the two flirt and not do anything about it despite knowing perfectly well that they liked _liked_ each other.

**-x-x-x-**

What the heck did I just do? Blake suddenly asked himself, realising what he had just done. Merry New Year? What was that? Tori just stood there, looking more shocked and surprised than wanting to tell Blake off or snap at him. Mortified, Blake added quickly, "Sorry... uh..." Racking his brains for an excuse for his behaviour, he scratched his head. Tori looked him in the eye, he could see a tiny smile pulling at her lips. Feeling more relieved, he gave an inward sigh. She doesn't seem angry orfrustrated. That had to be a good sign.

"Merry New Year," Tori said and kissed him, shocking the hell out of the Thunder Ninja..

**-x-x-x-**

Please review! And HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!

Blackie Frogz


End file.
